In the Begining of Time
by UchihaKinnara
Summary: In the begining...there was a young girl, who changed the life of one young boy...and in the end the bonds between them became so strong that they broke away...and all that was left was the memories of what used to be there. [Itachi x OC Slight OOC]
1. Welcome to My Life

**Hello, I'm Kinnara. I am 14 years old. My favorite anime/mangas are Naruto, Ultra Maniac, DNAngel, Ayashi no Ceres and many more. I like to listen to Simple Plan, Story of the Year, POD and many more…lots more. Anyway, I'm here writing a fan fiction about Itachi and a made up character named Kinnara. You'll learn all about her as the story progresses. Some people might complain, but I might go a little OOC. OOC means Out Of Character for those who don't know. I will also say, this is when Itachi is younger and NOT in the Akatsuki. I'm making this from the point that Itachi starts the Shinobi Academy…so…that's about it. Read and Rate and please don't flame. I worked hard on this story and I don't want people yelling at me about it. If you don't like it…just don't read it, or just read it and try to endure it, it might get better. Thanks**

**-Uchiha Kinnara**

**Chapter 1- Welcome to my Life**

**Extra- This is not based on the song by Simple Plan **

**----------------------------------**

A young boy stood outside his home, is dark eyes looked gray in the dim morning light. His face seemed locked in a grim position, but that broke as he took a deep breath and started to walk down the path. His hands were in the pockets of his dark pants, his black t-shirt matched exactly, a strange fan symbol was on the back. A smirk was on his face as she went from the slim path to a wider one, a lake sat right there, the clam blue surface was not moving. The wooden dock was empty, all for the one misty shape that sat there hunched over. The boy stopped and stared at the shape curiously. It seemed unmoving till it suddenly stood up, stuck a slim arm and tossed a rock smoothly along the surface of the lake, it bouncing silently before it lost the momentum, the rock falling into the water. The boy was about to open his mouth, but instead he just continued to walk, his sandals crunching on the ground.

The figure whipped around making the boy stop short. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw the figure was a very young girl about his age. Her black hair tangled, and mysterious misty blue eyes watched him. Her own clothes, baggy white pants and a blue top seemed worn and old as there were some tears. Her features were fearful as she opened her mouth, a single word was produced.

"Uchiha?" she asked then whipped around, seeing as adults had appeared, the girl disappeared as if she had never been there at all.

The other shinobi looked where the girl had been standing there to the boy and walked up to him. The boy glanced up not fazed by them.

"Itachi-kun, did you see anyone around here? A young girl, about your age?" one of them asked.

"No." Itachi lied and shrugged, "Just me."

"Alright, keep looking then." Just then the shinobi dispersed, and the girl came back, creeping from the mist. Taking her place again on the dock she sat there, one eye on Itachi then other on the lake. Itachi shrugged and continued walking. _Odd girl…I don't think I have seen here in Konoha before…not my problem…besides what can once little **girl** do...?_

_-----------------------_

"Uchia Itachi…late again I see." said a young looking sensei, her brown eyes stared at him.

"Yeah what ever Zimi-sensei… ((A/N: Random name…))" Itachi said and he just took his seat boredly, laying his head on the desk."Alright, so as I was saying we have a new student joining us…if she would stop running and let us find her, she would be here by now." Zimi said looking towards door while sweat dropping.

"Would she happen to have short black hair, misty blue eyes and tattered looking clothes who also likes to skip rocks?" Itachi asked and Zimi stared at him and nodded, "She's by the lake…I saw her there on my way here." Itachi yawned and just laid his head in his arm closing his eyes. Barely five minutes passed before the door was heard sliding open, and Itachi looked up. There she was again, looking as disgruntled as ever. Her short black hair looked more knotted then before and it looked like she had just slipped as her hands were bruised and her knees were cut, the blood making small spots on her pants.

"Finally…she has arrived." Zimi sighed and took the girl from the hands of the other jounin's, "Alright then…this is Kinnara, she will be joining us for- ouch – the rest of year –will you stop?" Kakashi scolded Kinnara as she had kicked her in the leg tiwce, trying to break her grasp, not even making a sound as she did. The kids in class all laughed but Itachi, who watched in silence, analyzing the girl, "Go sit next to (A/N: yet another Random name here to let you know….XD)) Kakurona!" Zimi ordered pointing to where a young boy sat.

Kinnara was then let go and she walked quietly past Kakurona and planted herself on the right side of Itachi. Zimi then looked furious but looked very surprised as Kinnara spoke from the first time she had entered the room.

"I want to sit here….I'll be good from now on…I promise…" Kinnara said, her voice was light, like a feather floating on the wind. Everyone stared at her as she directed her eyes down on her feet. Itachi yawned. He did not care if she sat next to him or a million miles away from him, he just wanted the day to end.

"Fine…but no trouble." Zimi said looking up at her hoping for her to speak, but all she did was nod.

The day passed slowly, and no one heard Kinnara speak again. Once lunch came around, Kinnara just walked outside with everyone else and the first thing she saw was the single simple swing on the tree outside the academy. Marching to it she sat on it and sighed, the started to push herself back and forth. Everyone watched, but Itachi, who spent his time with his back turned. When he finally turned around to see the girl swinging, he did not watch her, but was watching her neck because when her hair was pushed off her neck, an odd black marking was seen. Once they were back in class, Itachi finally seemed interested in Kinnara, and instead of sitting beside her he sat behind her, but that did not work as she just sat next to him again. Itachi frowned but Kinnara just lay her head on the desk and stared into space. Seeing the moment Itachi reached over and lifted Kinnara's hair carefully up off her neck when-

"KYAAAA!" Kinnara squealed and she shot up and covered her mouth. Zimi looked over her shoulder and glared at Kinnara, who was looking at Itachi, who of course looked asleep. Kinnara sighed and lay down again when the bell rang. Everyone jumped up, including Itachi and they all left the class. Kinnara lagged behind, and when she left the building she looked up to see Itachi. Kinnara stopped and stared at him. Itachi opened his mouth to say something but Kinnara had already walked past him.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Itachi asked quickly and Kinnara stopped and looked over at Itachi and blinked then smiled.

"Yeah….that would be nice…" Kinnara said and Itachi walked up to her.

"So…where do you live…?"Itachi asked and looked at Kinnara. "Ummm….well…there was this nice man…he was tall and had blond hair…he said I could live with him..." Kinnara said thoughtfully and uneasily. It had been the most she had said all day, but that was not why Itachi had dropped his jaw.

"Your living with…Hokage-sama!" Itachi questioned with wide eyes.

"Is that bad?" Kinnara asked for once with out hesitating.

"That's...not bad…but…it sure is good!" Itachi said with a shrug and looked at Kinnara, her blue eyes seemed to laugh, but she never made a sound. Sighing Itachi started to guide Kinnara towards the Hokages' home. Both stayed silent as they walked through town, Kinnara simply amazed by it all. Once they reached the tall building where the Hokage was Itachi looked at Kinnara.

"This is where Hokage-sama is?" Kinnara asked looking at Itachi, who just nodded.

"I guess this is where I leave you then." Itachi turned around but before he had even taken a step he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt, and looked behind him to see a fearful looking Kinnara gripping onto him

"I…don't…want to go…in by myself…" Kinnara whispered. Itachi looked at her wide eyed then smirked and turned around.

"Alright…alright…I'll go with you." Itachi said putting a hand on her head. Kinnara brightened instantly a smile spread across her face happily. _Wow…she looked so sad before. Her smile seems out of place. I wonder what happened to make her like this..._

"-tachi…Itachi…are you alright?" Kinnara asked snapping Itachi from his thoughts and he nodded.

"Yeah, let's just go!" Itachi said and walked up the path with Kinnara, the little girl smiling brightly.

-------------------

"Yondaime-sama?" Itachi asked and knocked on the door, Kinnara standing behind him, peering around him to watch the door.

When it finally opened the blond head of the Fourth Hokage peered at Itachi, his blue eyes curious to see such a young ninja at his door, then he saw Kinnara peer around Itachi's side. A smile spread across his face.

"Kin-chan!" Yondaime exclaimed

"Otou!" ((A/N: When a little kid calls for their father, they use this lovingly. It basically means daddy.)) Kinnara said throwing her arms up and running to hug the Yondaime. ((A/N: If you don't know what Yondaime means, it means Fourth Hokage))

"Kin-chan. I hear you caused a few problems today, running away from the ANBU." Yondaime commented, poking the girl's nose.

"I wanted to play Hide n' Seek, they did not want to, so I snuck away to go skip rocks." Kinnara said with a little grin.

"Well then, you must have had fun huh?"

"Uh-huh!"

Itachi stared at the two. In public, the Yondaime was calm, cool and collected, but what it looked like, when Kinnara was around he acted like a father; funny, cheery and a little hyper active. ((A/N: Or at least that's how my dad is /)). A few minutes passed before the Yondaime noticed Itachi again, and set down Kinnara.

"Kin-chan, is this boy a friend of yours?" he asked looking at the girl who nodded happily.

"His name is Uchiha Itachi; I sit next to him in class. He wanted to walk me home, so I let him!" Kinnara said happily.

"So, this is the youngest Uchiha then…" Yondaime said and inspected Itachi and nodded, "I think you did good Kin-chan!"

Itachi blinked as he was very confused. Kinnara cheer happily then hugged Yondaime and looked towards Itachi who was just staring off into space. Kinnara poked him once snapping him back to reality.

"Itachi-kun…Thank you for taking me home…and thanks for being my only friend." Kinnara said smiling up at the Uchiha.

"Eh…anytime Kinnara…" Itachi said with a shrug.

"Call me Kin-chan, Kinnara is to long." Kinnara said with a small smile.

Itachi walked forwards and stepped on the stairs and then looked back with a smirk and a thumbs up, "Alright then Golden Girl."((A/N: The reason I made Itachi call Kinnara Golden Girl, Is because he nickname, Kin-chan means Golden Girl, or Gold Girl. Kin means gold and chan is the ending for a young girl. I thought it would be cute to add this)) Itachi said then walked down the stairs. Kinnara then turned from the stairs and ran to her room and clambered on the bed and opened the window to see Itachi walking down the path.

Kinnara inhaled deeply and shouted, "MATTA ASHITA ITACHI-KUN!" ((A/N: Matta Ashita means see you to tomorrow.))

Itachi looked up and smirked again then waved and shouted back, "MATTA ASHITA KIN-CHAN!"

---------------------

**((A/N:Well, That's the end of chapter 1. 4 pages of my work. I know it might not be that long, but it is only the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I am still figuring out if Kakashi would be Itachi and Kinnara's sensei. It does not say in the manga that Yondaime was the Yondaime when he was Kakashi's teacher…anyway. I hope you all liked this idea. Read and rate, and have a happy reading!))**


	2. Fly High

**Hullloooooo! It's me Kinnara again, and I have been soooo busy preparing my costume for SugoiCON that happened last weekend…I had no time for any other work but school…Anyway! I got my costume finished I went with my boyfriend who dressed as Itachi and we got 35 photos taken of us, 15 hugs and 4 glomps, and I got duck taped to a Katamari for about an hour then I escaped and was chased around for 15 minutes.…XD I dressed as Kinnara…ha-ha! It was fun. Anyway, I am back now suuuuu…here's chapter 2 of The Beginning of Time! R & R and please don't flame…or at least try not to. **

**Chapter 2-Fly High**

**--------------------------**

"Itachi-kun! Ohayou gozaimasu!" Kinnara called from her window high above, her misty blue eyes shining as she waved to the boy down below who looked up to her.

"Kin-chan! Ohayou!" Itachi called back up to her with a wave. Kinnara smiled and pulled her head back into her room then tied her straight black hair into a small pony tail. Smiling she looked at herself in the mirror. Two months ago she had come to Konoha looking like she had just been tossed out of the sky. Her hair had been mused and tangled, her clothes torn and cuts all over her. Now, her black hair was brushed and sleek, her clothes brand new, bought for her by her adopted father the Yondaime she adoringly calls Otou, and the cuts healed all for a few on her neck and back that had turned to permanent scars.

Kinnara opened her sliding door and walked out only to bump into a person whom had been standing directly at her door. Not realizing she waved and walked past the figure saying, "Sorry Otou!" only to open her eyes to see a male with silver hair, not blond like her fathers.

"Otou…I don't think so." The silver hair male said rolling his eyes, but she could only see one. The other was covered by his leaf headband.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, Goman nasai!" Kinnara bowed and looked up, "I though you were my father and I'm really sorry. Do you need to see him?" Kinnara asked taking a few steps towards the man.

"Morning Kin-chan!" a cheerful voice said from behind Kinnara as she was lifted onto a pair of shoulders.

"Hi Otou!" Kinnara said resting her head on her fathers' mop of messy blond hair smiling.

"Oh, Kakashi, I see you have met my daughter Kin-chan. Kinnara this is one of my students, Hatake Kakashi." The Yondaime said glancing up to see Kinnara's smiling face. Kakashi stared at Kinnara then at Yondaime then back to the little girl and shrugged.

"You two look nothing alike…." Kakashi commented with a shake of his head and a shrug.

"I have his eyes! She has my eyes!" Kinnara and the Yondaime said as the same time and Kakashi did see that both bright blue eyes, but Kinnara's seemed…mistier.

"Don't you have Itachi waiting outside for you?" Yondaime asked and Kinnara gasped and jumped off her fathers head and ran down the hall. Kakashi watched as she rushed down the stairs then turned to the Yondaime.

"Itachi? As in…."

"Yes…Uchiha Itachi."

"Nice choice of a friend for your daughter."

"She is happy…and he at least now smiles…that's a good enough sign…"

--------------------------

"What took so long baka!" Itachi asked hitting Kinnara on the head.

"Neeee! Itachi-kun, Otou wanted me to meet one of his former students, and we started just talking." Kinnara explained simply and hit her friend back in the head.

"So, you ready to go to class?" Itachi asked and the girl shook her head and looked up at the clear sky.

"Nope! We gotta go anyway." Kinnara laughed and prodded Itachi in the arm before running away, and Itachi grinned and chased after her.

------------------------

"Uchiha! Kinnara! This is the third time this week!" Zimi snapped and glared at both Kinnara and Itachi as they slipped into their seats smiling as if nothing happened. Zimi sighed and shook her head then turned back to the board, "Now…as I was saying we will be studying Bunshin no Jutsu's. Can anyone other than Itachi and Kinnara tell me what Bunshin means?" Zimi-sensei asked knowing that Itachi and Kinnara were watching her hands waving the air. Sighing she turned around and pointed at Kinnara.

"Bunshins are clones made from our own chakra that have many uses!"

"Now…can you tell me any uses for a Bunshin?" Zimi asked with a shake of her head as she pointed to Itachi.

"Kage Bunshins can be used for distractions, spying and-"

"They can assist in performing a tactical assault!" Kinnara added leaned back in her chair.

Zimi nodded and sighed then leaned against her desk and smirked, "Now that we know a little more about a Bunshin, you are now going to learn to how to perform it!" The class then groaned but Itachi and Kinnara raised their hands and cheered happily. Zimi slapped her forehead as she watched them, a smile on her face.

-------------------------

"That was boring; don't you agree Kin-chan?" Itachi asked from where he sat above Kinnara in the large tree right outside the academy. Kinnara shrugged her shoulders as she swung back and forth on the swing.

"I dunno, I thought I learnt a lot." Kinnara said. Itachi rolled his eyes and tossed an onigiri (A/N: Rice ball!) at Kinnara who caught it in her mouth before flying backwards. Itachi watched as the girl swung while chewing then he peered towards the door seeming Zimi walk out, but he stopped trying to hop out of the thick tree when she walked away. Kinnara opened her mouth as Itachi tossed another onigiri into it then she turned her head to see Zimi talking to a silver headed male. Kinnara skid to a stop and started coughing as she swallowed then looked up. She had not imagined it. Kinnara took in a breath of air as Itachi jumped down next to her.

"Inside now!" Zimi called and everyone ran back into the academy, but Kinnara and Itachi trailed behind. Kinnara glanced nervous at Kakashi, but when he met her eye she turned away and ran off to class Itachi following obviously confused. Once everyone; including Zimi and Kakashi, arrive back into class Zimi cleared her throat.

"This is Hatake Kakashi; he will be your new sensei for the rest of the year." Everyone erupted in shouts and gasps as Zimi clapped him on the shoulder, muttered her good lucks and left. Kakashi stood there in obvious joy, his unhidden eye scanned the room. Kinnara had hidden her face from him and Itachi was looking back forth between them oblivious and confused as ever. "You there! What's you name?"

_Not me…not me…Not me…_Kinnara thought pleading to herself in her mind, then she felt a poke in her back and knew she had been called on. _…He's just picking on me cause…well…I don't know why…Hmmmm…_Kinnara lifted her head and stood up. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and watched Kinnara.

"Konichiwa, My name is Kinnara." The girl started to sit down but Kakashi made her stop.

"No last name?" Kakashi asked

"Iie…." She muttered shaking her head.

"You do have-"

"Parents? Yeah!"

"Well…."

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters to a sensei….now lets just see here on this list. Kin-chan was it?"

Kinnara's misty eyes flashed and she hopped on the desk and bounced over them to a front, jaw locked, eyes narrowed.

"You…can't…call…me…Kin-chan!" Kinnara shouted at a calm Kakashi.

"Why not…I heard Itachi calling you it before."

"YOU CANT CALL ME KIN-CHAN BECAUSE YOUR NOT ITACHI AND YOUR NOT MY OTOU YOUNDAIME-SAMA!" she screamed then she opened her eyes, covered her mouth and ran out of the room. Itachi jumped up and followed her, glaring venomously at Kakashi. Kakashi seemed to laugh at the two but he never made a sound or a move to follow either of the two.

------------------

"Kin-chan? Kin-chan where are you?" Itachi called once he got outside. The Uchiha looked around scratching his head in confusion. He had seen the girl run outside, but where she had gone was a mystery to him now. He sighed and went over to the swing she had been sitting in before and looked up into the branches of the trees his eyes closed. When he opened there he saw huddled shape. The huddled shape of Kinnara.

Itachi stood up and climbed up so he sat in front of the girl. Her head was behind her knees that were curled to her chest, and she made no noise. She just sat there quietly as if her best friend was not even there. Itachi reached out a hand to touch the girls hand and only then did she look up, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"Kinnara…what's wrong? Why did you run out of there?" Itachi asked her eyes calming and he put his other hand into hers. Kinnara pulled her hands and held them by her chest and she looked into her lap her silent tears still falling.

"No…reason…" she hiccupped after some time.

"Kin-chan…" Itachi said giving her a hard stare.

Kinnara looked up at him closed her misty sad eyes then she looked up and sighed. She uncurled her legs and gave her hands to Itachi and sniffled softly.

"I ran…because I was afraid….afraid that everyone would treat me differently if they knew…that my father was the Yondaime…" the girl said softly and then she felt Itachi put his arms around her gently in a hug.

"Kinnara….have I treated you any differently since **_I_** found out about your father?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"…….Iie…."

"So then why should you care what other people think, when you have one of the best friends who will never ever judge you on who your family is?"

"'cause….'cause that's what people do?" Kinnara said with a soft smile and a laugh.

"Yep….'cause that's what people do." Itachi said and smiled, then blinked as Kinnara wrapped her arms around him. Itachi looked up and wrapped his arms around his friend and smiled as the two sat there until the kids from the academy left the building, but by that time, the two had left hand in hand walking away from everyone. Then from that day on…something between the two changed, and they never were the same again.


	3. Gomenasai

**Hello….this is Kinnara once again. I have a very very special dedication in this story. This story is dedicated to my own love, who this weekend is moving very far away. In this chapter, there will be funnies and there will be seriousness. Anyway…I just wanted all of you to know that…now then…on with this story. Please Read and Rate…that you very much.**

**Chapter 3- Gomenasai….**

**----------------------------**

"It's good to see you Kakashi, very good to see you actually since the year is almost finished." The Yondaime said with a nod and a smile. Kakashi looked quite grim as he sat there quietly in the office. He sighed and pulled out a small folder and handed it to the Yondaime. The hokage opened it and raised an eye brow.

"Seriously?" he asked with complete surprise.

"Yes…" Kakashi responded with a sigh and a shake of his silver head.

"Well then I guess-"Yondaime was cut off as the slamming of a door was heard and two pair of feet running up stairs made enough noise to shake the building.

"OTTTTTOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" Kinnara called out happily and slid her fathers' office door open with a grin, "Itachi's parents said he could stay over!"

"Wonderful, I'll be there in a minute."

Kinnara peered around the door and narrowed her eyes. She saw Kakashi and hated him with a passion but she had to try to learn to keep her temper in check around the elder sensei. She bit her tongue then smiled at her father and closed her door and ran off to her room. The Yondaime sunk in his chair with a sigh.

"She's so hyper…and what happened then made her glare at you like that?" Yondaime asked.

"It's nothing really sensei so as you were saying?" Kakashi asked hoping for the hokage to continue.

"Yes yes, well, I was going to say that I guess since they are the highest in the class and well…no one got over a 400 but these two they should be the only ones who pass this year to be Genin." Yondaime said and Kakashi nodded and took the folder back. They both stood up bowed and shook hands then Kakashi left, but he did not leave. Instead he snuck towards Kinnara's room and peered inside.

There Kinnara was with Itachi both staring out the wide open window, and chatting happily about childish things. Kinnara grinned as Itachi laughed and whispered something to her. That made her turn around and almost fall out of the window at what she saw.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing over there!" Kinnara asked hotly her eyes narrowed.

Kakashi had walked off though and both of students sat down on Kinnara's bed and smiled at each other.

"Kinnara, I think Kakashi-sensei is a scarecrow head!" Itachi commented and Kinnara pushed him over playfully.  
"He sure acts like one also; I don't think I have ever seen him look happy at all…cept when he mocks us in class. Why can't he just get his own life and live a little instead of ruining ours." Kinnara said and Kakashi had been listening in on the entire thing. He narrowed his eyes and marched out of the building and looked up to see Kinnara was sitting at the window wind playing with her hair, a small dot of a bird was perched on her hand.

--------

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Itachi asked and Kinnara shrugged and let the small bird on her hand fly away, "You have nothing?"

"I never said that…I'm just going to surprise you." Kinnara said with a grin. Itachi rolled his eyes as Kinnara shut her window and started bouncing on her bed. Itachi watched her and smiled. Kinnara grinned at her best friend and could not think of a better way to spend her afternoon.

"Hey Kin-chan…"

"Yeah Tachi-kun?"

"What would you say if I had to go away…?"

Kinnara stopped hopping and she turned to her friend. She slid off her bad and kneeled in front of him eyes wide tears brimming on their sides. Kinnara shook her head in disbelief, mouth agape.

"No…Itachi-kun….please…tell me this is a joke…" Kinnara begged and looked at him hard as she swallowed nervously.

Itachi looked at the floor then looked up at Kinnara with a grin and her grabbed a pillow and hit her over the head. Kinnara screamed and grabbed another pillow and hit him as well. Itachi laughed and Kinnara glared at him but it did not last long as she burst into laughter and they started to fight with the pillows, the soft fabric started to rip and feathers were flying around them. The Yondaime stopped and peered into the room only to be hit in the face with a pillow that Kinnara had thrown.

"Hah! Oh no! Otou!" Kinnara shouted and ran up to her father and grabbed the pillow.

"Is that anyway to treat your father?" the hokage asked and Kinnara shook her hand. Yondaime took the pillow from her hands and hit her over the head softly and Kinnara laughed happily, "Be careful Kin-chan…don't hurt Itachi too much!"

Itachi rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow at the door but it bounced off as the Yondaime closed it. Kinnara sighed and turned to Itachi with a smile then she looked at the window.

"Hey Itachi-kun, want to have some fun?" Kinnara asked tossing her half dead pillow onto the bed and she opened the window.

"Sure." Itachi said and followed her to the window.

Kinnara smiled and she spun around and crawled out the window the cool wind blowing her hair out of her eyes. The girl then reached to the side and gripped a thick steel pole and let go of the window both hands holding onto the pole as she slid down it carefully. She stopped about halfway down and grabbed some vines then climbed down from there. Once she reached the ground she waved at Itachi who was staring at her.

"Are you crazy?" Itachi called to her quiet enough so her father could not hear.

"Maybe….just do what I did!" Kinnara called happily and she smiled. Itachi sighed and did as she did, crawling out backwards. He hung on the window until he saw the door starting to open.

"Crap!" Itachi muttered and grabbed the pole and slid down, then grabbed the vine, climbed down then was grabbed by Kinnara and they both ran off down the path. What the two did not see was the silver head watching them.

-----------

"See, I told you it was worth it." Kinnara said as she took a skinny rock in her hand and tossed it across the still waters surface, the rock skipping across it. Itachi patted her head and did the same, but his just as slim rock just sunk in the water.

"I can't do this Kin-chan!" Itachi complained. Kinnara rolled her eyes and stood up and picked up a rock and put it into Itachi's hand.

"Alright…hold the rock like this and then-"Kinnara started to explain and she took his arm and started to guide it gently. Itachi watched her, but he was looking at her differently. For him, this girl who had been his best friend looked ever better then a friend in the sunlight that was just starting to set, "Alright, now release."

"Huh? Oh yeah, right!" Itachi said and stared at the water and tossed the rock letting it skip farther then Kinnara's own rock. The black haired girl clapped happily.

"See! You got it!" she cheered.

"You're a great teacher…it was all you Kin-chan." Itachi praised.

"Oh stop! You had it in you all the time!" Kinnara said and lay back on the dock happily staring at the multicolored painted sky.

"This is wear we first saw each other….how long ago was it Itachi-kun?" Kinnara asked looking at him.

"Hmmm….four months I think….not sure." Itachi said thoughtfully.

"That long! Wow…I have been here longer then I thought." Kinnara said with a sigh, "Already…I feel so at home…"

"Yeah….I mean…this place feels so much more like home when you have a great friend like you around Kinnara." Itachi said with a smile.

" Awwww…Itachi that so sweet!" Kinnara sat sitting up and hugging her friend happily. That's when Itachi blinked his face becoming red, but it looked darker because of the sun. He loved the way Kinnara held him like that and he wrapped his arm around her gently. Kinnara smiled and looked up at him then she let him go and hopped up.

"We should get back…Otou might be worried. Your it Tachi-kun!" Kinnara said hitting Itachi on the head then she skipped and started to run off. Itachi glared and stood up and chased after her.

"Your gonna get it now Kin-chan!"

----------

"And just where have you two been?" the Yondaime asked with a glare and Kinnara was looking at her feet. She and Itachi had just snuck back into her room when the Yondaime walked in as Kinnara just pulled Itachi inside.

"Ummm….no where?" Itachi asked with a small smile.

"That's it Kin-chan! Itachi go home right now!" Yondaime pointed to the door and Kinnara snapped her head up eyes tearful.

"Noooo! Otou don't blame Itachi…it was my idea…we were bored and I knew it was late and I knew you would not let us go out so we snuck out to lake to skip rocks! PLEEEEEASE let him stay!" Kinnara pleaded and the Yondaime sighed and shook his head.

"Fine…but be good for the rest of the night or else…" he warned and walked out of the room. Kinnara cheered and hugged Itachi. Itachi smiled at his friend as she started to climb up into her bed. Once she was snuggled there she patted the spot next to her and Itachi climbed up and sat there next to her.

"Sorry I got you in trouble with Otou….I did not ever see him that mad at me like that before…anyway, this has been-"Kinnara stopped and yawned then she lay down and closed her eyes, "This has been a very fun day….thanks Itachi…" Kinnara mumbled softly.

Itachi smiled and looked over his shoulder at Kinnara before saying, "Your right Kin-chan….it has been really fun…I'm glad we got in trouble. It makes everything more worth it." Itachi sighed and turned around only to see his best friend was asleep. Itachi smiled and lay next to her hugging her gently and he then leaned over and did the most amazing thing.

Itachi's lips touched Kinnara cheek gently and the girl not even stir as his face rested so close to her own. Her eyes did even twitch as he lifted his head and smiled. He then slipped off her bed and sat on the floor and looked out the window.

"Gomenasai…Kin-chan….sweet dreams…" the Uchiha said with a soft sighed then he lay on the floor in a restless state as he watched the girl, his heart beating fast. _Whats happening to me…why…why did I just do that….what…what makes Kinnara…so…so…special to me…why…why…why?_ Were Itachi's thoughts as he drifted to a dreamless sleep.

--------

**Alright! Now that chapter 3 is done, I think it's the time to say this…c'mon people! My story is not that bad is it? Read and review! Please…I want to know what you think, and I'm sort of dead on some ideas so I need some more! Thanks for reading (If you do…) and have a nice day!**


End file.
